


Mornings

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 18:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Despite his disheveled apperance, Tyler thought he was the most beautiful person in the world.





	Mornings

Tyler felt warm. In his disoriented state, he could feel Josh, who was pressed against his chest as well as loosely wrapped in his arms. Only the thin layer of Tyler’s pajama shirt separated him from Josh’s bare skin. Blearily, he cracked his eyes open. He couldn’t help but laugh quietly, chest shaking, at the sight that greeted him. Josh’s usually managed hair stuck up in several different directions. His mouth laid open with soft snores that were exhaled from deep within his body. Despite his disheveled apperance, Tyler thought he was the most beautiful person in the world. 

With his sculpted body that he worked on everyday and his amazing personality that always shined through, nobody could ever be better than him. Nobody could match the beauty of Joshua Dun in Tyler’s eyes.

Tyler shifted down Josh’s body, settling his chin on his abdomen to study him better. The sunlight filtered through the blinds shining perfectly over his lover’s vivid, colorful tattoos that he cherished so greatly. He loved to stare at them when he thought Josh wasn’t looking, because they were just another addition to his beauty. 

As he pondered over the qualities of his literal Adonis of a boyfriend, Tyler’s mind began to wander over to the thought of the ring that was currently hidden in a coat pocket in the back of their shared closet. Because of the fact that it was mid-June, Tyler thought that would be a suitible place until he was ready to ask. He wanted to make it perfect for Josh, because that’s what he deserved. Perfection. 

Until then, Tyler only would worry about one thing that was worth worrying over: keeping his beautiful boyfriend happy.

**Author's Note:**

> This was super dumb, self-indulgent, and badly written. I just wanted to put something out and write about how pretty Josh Dun is. I hope everyone has a wonderful day!


End file.
